


little soul // enjoy the silence

by Sashataakheru



Series: Lord Greg and His Boys AU [3]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Age Play, Bruises, Cock Worship, Comforting, Cuddles, D/s, Daddy/boi, Gentleness, Guidance, Hand Jobs, Hand Worship, Hands, Hurt/Comfort, Inner Child, Kissing, M/M, Obedience, Oral Sex, Pain, Recovery, Stroking, Submission, Subspace, Teaching, Teasing, Tenderness, Touching, comfort blankets, definitely not plotting revenge, paddling aftercare, pleasure - Freeform, punishment aftercare, taking care of his boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: James never feels quite so small as when he’s recovering from a paddling in the arms of his master.





	little soul // enjoy the silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [horselizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/horselizard/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Strapped](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199023) by [horselizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/horselizard/pseuds/horselizard). 



> I am an absolute sucker for aftercare fics, and ngl, Strapped gave me such a beautiful image of Greg taking care of James after being punished, and well. I had to write this.

James always found the silence calming, which perhaps was strange for someone who tended to create most of the noise in the house. But he’d been punished quite rightly by his master and now he lay here all curled up in his master’s arms, still, safe, and sore, letting his master’s touch soothe him.  
  
It always took a while for him to stop crying. Greg never pushed him, he just let him cry as long as he needed until he’d got it all out of his system. And all the while, Greg just gently stroked his fingers through his hair, and let him calm down, slowly letting the pain ease off and his body recover from the pain he’d taken for him. His touch made the pain tingle, and every nerve in his body was on fire, and his muscles ached and stiffened up.  
  
His mind was in a strange space, one he didn’t get to except in this place, with his master, after he’d been beaten. When the pain still lingered and flooded him softly with reminders of his punishment. When his master’s strong hands cradled and caressed him. When he felt so much more like a small child in the arms of his Daddy than at any other time. Remorseful, sorrowful, but knowing he’d deserved it, and that his master only did this because he knew what was good for him. His master knew how to control him because he couldn’t control himself.  
  
And he’d been very bad. He’d let himself be tricked by Alex, he hadn’t stopped to think about anything he’d said, like his master kept trying to teach him to do, and wound up strapped to the punishment bench in a fit of a raging tantrum, disturbing his master from his work. But James’ mind just was so impulsive, and Alex just riled him up all the time. But then he had got his own back on Alex plenty of times as well. It wasn’t impulsive if he planned revenge, was it? What did he have to do to unseat Alex as their master’s favourite? James didn’t want it all the time. Just once. Just to know he’d made his master happy, and that Alex was suffering.  
  
He sighed. His master ran his fingers down his back and the pain flared through him again, much to his displeasure. He sobbed, a fist balled in his master’s trousers, closing his eyes until the pain faded again. And to think Alex would be rewarded for all this suffering he was now going through, that wasn’t fair. But then he’d fallen for the bait again, and he’d still be screaming with rage strapped to that bench if his master hadn’t calmed him down. He didn’t want to be a bad boy, he really didn’t, and he trusted that Greg knew what was best for him, even if it led to so much pain afterwards. But now wasn’t the time for wishing things had been different. He’d made his choices. He had to live with the consequences. Now was the time to breathe.  
  
“That’s right, boy, big deep breaths now, James, just slow and soft, let it all out. Get your mind clear of your anger and replace it with peace, just like I taught you. Do that counting thing, remember?” Greg murmured, stroking his fingers down his head and neck.  
  
James breathed. In his head, he counted. Slowly, methodically. He didn’t have to count aloud anymore, but he still appreciated his master nudging him to do it. It helped, particularly when he was feeling like this. It gave him an impartial focus, something to keep his mind fixed on while his master started gently stroking his arms and his back, reinforcing the calm he needed from his troublesome boy. It meant he wasn’t lying there thinking about everything that had happened to get him punished again, his mind tying itself into anxious, painful knots. Instead, it was just numbers, a reset for his busy mind.  
  
The combination of the counting and his master’s touch were the only thing that worked on him when he was in this state. It had happened so often, he was used to it, but the benefit was that he at least had been conditioned enough to settle into it without fighting him. But then, there was no fight left in him, not now. His master had beaten it out of him, and now he was just meek and apologetic and still. He had his master’s arms around him, hugging him, stroking him gently, running his fingers through his hair, slowly helping him deal with the aftermath of the punishment. As much as James hated the pain, and wailed so very much, and complained about it hurting, he could take a lot of it, and his master never held back with him. He hit him hard, and James needed it. He didn’t want him to hold back, or he’d feel like he was going soft on him. Punishment only worked for James when he could see bruises.  
  
“One hundred, sir,” James said softly when he reached the number, letting his master know he’d finished. Officially, anyway. He kept on going sometimes, like today, because he knew he wasn’t quite done, and needed a bit more time. Pain still lingered, and there was still a bit of angry fog he needed to clear from his mind.  
  
James closed his eyes when Greg began running his fingers gently down his cheek, just ever so softly, just for a moment. He breathed deeply at that, and knew he was almost there. His master must have sensed it too, because his hands began to stray further down his body, testing for his responses. James was really only receptive enough to take sexual pleasure without fighting back when he was in this state. Otherwise, his master didn’t bother half the time, because there was only so much backchat he could take from him before he grew tired of him and went to find Alex instead.  
  
But here, now, he was the centre of his master’s attention. Alex would not interrupt them at all, he knew to stay away. James was the only one that mattered, and he felt his mind lift a little out of subspace, feeling his master’s hands gently slip down his trousers for a moment to caress his sore cheeks. It made the pain needle out again, torturing his ragged nerves just for a moment, but it was nowhere near as bad as it had been.  
  
“I’m sorry, sir, I’ve ruined your day, haven’t I? Making you come and punish me like this,” James murmured.  
  
“Better punish you than have you screaming the house down, Acaster. But, Jesus Christ, why do you let Alex wind you up like that? I wouldn’t have to stop and punish you so often if you could just think for a moment before you do something,” Greg said.  
  
“I don’t know, sir, I really don’t, it’s like he aggravates the bad parts of me, the ones you need to beat out of me, sir,” James said, feeling close to crying even though he was desperate not to.  
  
“It’s always your choice how you respond to him. It’s not like you’re a disobedient boy, James. You’re very obedient. It’s just you tend to obey the wrong orders, like strapping yourself to the punishment bench just because you thought Alex couldn’t and wanted to make me happy. You might want to think about that,” Greg said.  
  
“Yes, sir, I will,” James said, and he meant it.  
  
There was silence again, and just his master’s fingers gently stroking his hair. He did think about what his master had told him. He did tend to be impulsive, and he was too competitive, so any time Alex suggested he couldn’t do something, he was always quick to say he could, and then go and prove it. But that always tended to end in situations like this, where he was punished and howling and aching all over. He wished, for a moment, that he wasn’t like this. He really wanted to be the perfect obedient boy his master saw in him. He just kept letting him down.  
  
He counted again, just to distract his mind from that train of thought as his master hum a soft little tune to him to fill the air as he gently began to rub some balm into his cheeks to soothe the pain. He didn’t know if it was a lullaby he was humming, but it sounded like one, and James found it made him relax. This was the point of his recovery where the pain was the worst, and he clung to him, crying again as the pain had one last go at him.  
  
He counted furiously, determined not to let his mind wander and give into the anger the pain was throwing at him. It wanted him to, James knew that very well. That flare of pain that went straight down his legs, those ragged nerves, the way it made him choke back tears, he knew he just had to get through this one last part, but today it just felt so very hard. He was tired, and he felt so stupid for falling for Alex’s tricks once more, and all the frustrated rage he had been denied expressing because he’d been strapped to the bench threatened to escape. But it wouldn’t help, because then his master would have to paddle him again to calm him down, and he was sore enough and sorry enough not to make him do that again.  
  
He cried through it, gave one last scream, and let his master gently stroke his hair and hug him as he curled up tight in his lap. Everything felt raw again, and James lay there, feeling small and vulnerable. His master held him with his strong arms, making him lie still and quiet. He couldn’t move, but he didn’t really want to. Greg was asserting his control in a gentle yet firm way, reminding James that he was in charge.  
  
And then, it was over. His master had finished taking care of his bruises, and let his trousers sit loose and open, just to give his hot cheeks some space to breathe. James always appreciated it, even if it made him feel like he was being stripped and humiliated. Not having material clinging tightly to his sore skin was worth it.  
  
“Now, are we all calmed down now, James? How are you feeling?” Greg said.  
  
“It all still hurts, sir, but it’s better lying here with you,” James said.  
  
Greg stroked his hand down James’ body, feeling James shiver at his touch. James closed his eyes, wanting to curl up even more, but also wanting to let his master touch him all over his body. He let the sensations settle and counted again, waiting to get to the point where he knew he was going to be alright.  
  
The counting was easy now, and he was able to steady his breathing and wipe his tears away with his sleeve. He settled into the fourfold breathing rhythm Greg had taught him, helping to reduce the noise in his head. It was all over now. The punishment had ended. The pain had ended. He was alright now. He would be alright.  
  
Every so often, Greg would gently stroke his thigh, seeing how he reacted. James was still tense, and wouldn’t give in to it, refusing to let him get near his cock as he curled up even tighter. It was very much an instinctive reaction, and James didn’t really know why he did it, but his body would only relax and uncurl when it was ready to let his master pleasure him, and that was not a process he knew how to control. It’s not like he didn’t want it, either, because he did. But his body was still feeling ashamed and hurt, and unwilling to give in.  
  
But his master’s touch always won in the end, soothing the pain to the point where James slowly uncurled, letting his sore muscles relax and stretch out, which was important for him to do or his muscles would be sore for a lot longer. He felt his master’s hand move a little closer to his hips, recognising the change in him, but not touching him just yet. James turned his head to look up at Greg.  
  
“Please, sir?” James begged. “Have I been a good enough boy yet?”  
  
Greg smiled down at him. “If you think you’re ready, you know what you have to do, James. But don’t rush it, remember what happened last time.”  
  
“I do, sir, I do,” James said, still feeling a twinge of pain in his knee at the memory. But he was confident he was alright, and had come up out of punishment subspace enough to focus on his master, and not on the pain in his body that had now faded to tolerable levels. He shifted a little, got comfortable, and let his master stroke his back for a while longer as he got his head around what he had to do to soothe his master and make up for disturbing him from his day, and to thank him for punishing him.  
  
“Listen to your body, James. Listen to your head. Don’t go over-exerting yourself. Do you need a rub down now before you start? Do I need to soften you up first?” Greg said.  
  
James paused, thinking, listening, checking out how the pain had settled now that he was still and had stopped moving. He still hurt. He would still hurt for a few days, and his arse would hurt for at least a week if he didn’t get punished again. No amount of balm or massage would make that go away today. But his muscles were stiff, and perhaps he should. Maybe – maybe today he should have the rub down first, not last. He wasn’t weak for needing it, was he?  
  
“I-I think that would be nice, sir, please, sir? I’m sorry, I’m so sorry for making you do this for me. Thank you for taking out so much of your time to take care of me after I was so bad, sir,” James said.  
  
“Oh, you’ll make up for this, boy, once you’ve recovered, but for now, you need my care, because you were such a good boy for taking your punishment so well. Now, come on, sit up gently, let me help you out of your clothes so I can rub you down properly,” Greg said.  
  
James sat up, slowly, with Greg’s help, and let his body go limp as his master undressed him. He was stiff, now that he was moving in ways he wasn’t necessarily in control of, and he sat awkwardly as his master prepared the massage table for him before he gently helped him stand and walk over to it. James lay down on his front, and breathed out, closing his eyes tight as the pain flared again. But now, at least, he was still and could just relax as his master’s hands began their work.  
  
This was never like a normal massage. Greg’s strong hands worked his body hard, forcing out all the stiffness and soreness to get his body softened up. It always made the pain worse, but it was better afterwards. It was particularly bad when his master got to his legs, because even just lifting them to gently draw his fingers along them made the pain in his arse burn. James was very used to this pain, of course, but that didn’t mean he enjoyed it.  
  
The worst pain of all was when he got to his arse. The balm had soothed it a little, but his muscles were still tense, expecting more pain. His master did work him gently, but the kneading and the gentle touch still made it hurt, and it went straight down his legs to his feet and right up his spine to his head. He cried silently, wishing it were over, but knowing he’d brought this on himself.  
  
And then, he was turned over, and the pain continued. Only this time, his master could see his tears and scowled at him.  
  
“If you think I’m feeling sorry for you, you’re wrong. Your tears won’t help, James, this pain is all your doing. You did this to yourself, and now I have to clean up your mess,” Greg said.  
  
“Yes, sir, I know, sir, I’m sorry, sir,” James said, wishing the table would swallow him whole. His master’s hands could cause him serious pain, and he was lying there, naked and exposed to him. Maybe he would be punished again. He really didn’t want to be, he didn’t want any more pain.  
  
His master was a little rougher with him, and James tried so very hard not to cry. Everything hurt, it was all he could think of, and he knew he’d have to make up for this in a very significant way. He could just tell his master would need a lot from him in recompense. It was the way those hands of his stroked his cock in a harsh, unloving manner.  
  
But in spite of the pain, James did feel better once it was over. He was able to sit up and slide off the table as he let his master lead him back to the cushions again, where James curled up beside him, his head in his lap, as his master wrapped a soft blanket around him to keep him warm. James brought that blanket close to him, as if it was a cocoon keeping him safe from the outside world. It was his favourite blanket, not that he’d ever let anyone know that. He closed his eyes, and let his body relax into this new position.  
  
Greg sighed as he gently stroked his body, feeling James shiver at his touch. “I don’t know, what am I going to do with you? You’re only good after a punishment, then you scream the house down the rest of the time. This can’t go on, James. Part of being my boy is listening to me and letting me make you a better man. That’s what dads do. They raise their boys properly. If this is going to continue, I’m going to have to start seeing some changes in your behaviour. Otherwise, I’ll have to let you go. You have a really long hard think about that, James, because I know you really want to be here, but I need you to start behaving. I doubt you’ll ever stop being a brat nor would I want you to, but I’m your master, I control you, I give you tasks to do, and you are bound to do them without complaint or question. That’s what wearing my collar means. A little less cheek from you would go a long way, particularly if you and Alex could at least stop egging each other on for once. And don’t you throw your pretty eyes at me, I know you get back at him just as much as he tricks you. Only Alex doesn’t scream the house down when you fuck him over, which is why he doesn’t get punished as badly as you do, you little brat.”  
  
James curled into himself, knowing everything his master said was true. He did want this, he wanted this very much. He’d begged – on his knees! lying naked before him! kissing his giant feet! - for so long, desperate to be one of his boys. It was as if everyone he knew was one of his boys except for him, and he hated missing out. But that wasn’t the only reason he wanted it. He just felt deep in his heart that Greg was the only one who could tame him. But he wasn’t being very tame, was he? No, he wasn’t.  
  
He started crying again, and Greg felt it in his body. James pulled that blanket so close around him, pulling it over his head, not wanting his master to see him crying, even though he could probably hear him sobbing, and feel his body heaving as he lay there beside him. But he also knew his master wouldn’t bring this up at any other time, because he was only likely to listen to him now, when he had been beaten and reminded of his place, and was calm and meek and submissive again. When there was no fight left in him and he could accept his master’s word for what it was, and not just rebel and bite back.  
  
He could feel Greg stroking his shoulder gently, not speaking, but still trying to soothe him. James felt awful. Like, even worse than he normally did after Greg had been forced to punish him and beat him into submission again. He wanted to take off that collar around his neck that he cherished so very much and give it back to him, because he felt he didn’t deserve it.  
  
“Do you want to know why I took you on, James? Do you want to know what I saw in you after you’d spent so long begging me to collar you?” Greg said, his voice gently breaking the silence.  
  
James sniffled, not expecting the question, but he did peek an eye out. “But I’m just a brat, sir, why would you want me?”  
  
“Because you needed guidance. You needed direction. You might not have known it so clearly, but that’s what I saw in your eyes. All this rebellious bullshit was just your way of trying to get my attention, but you don’t need to do that with me. You’re a good kid under all that swagger, you know that, right? There is no shame in being submissive, James. It takes great strength to realise you need someone to help you be a better person, and to accept their authority. And you knew you needed me. You wanted me to take you under my wing, to make you my boy, knowing what that would mean for you. You gave yourself to me for a reason. Let me do my work,” Greg said.  
  
His master’s words were like an arrow to his heart, reminding him of his place, and why he’d wanted to be collared so badly. It was never just about the collar. It was all about Greg. No one else would do. He’d lost sight of that in all the tantrums and the playing around and the getting revenge on Alex. He’d forgotten why he wanted this. Slowly, he uncurled himself and moved away from him to prostrate at the feet of his master, finally aware of what that collar around his neck really meant to him.  
  
“I’m so sorry, master, I have been such a bad submissive, sir. My life is in your hands, sir. You’re right, you control me because I can’t control myself. Make me better, sir, please. I need you. Own me. Mould me. Make me yours forever,” James said. “Let me worship you, sir, because you are clearly so much better and wiser than I am. Let me make up for being such a stubborn brat, sir. Please, sir?”  
  
James felt his master’s hand touch his head gently, his fingers softly tousling his hair. He didn’t dare look at him. He knew his place, really knew it. It had sunk into his bones, and he felt his heart surrender to him completely. He’d been broken in at last.  
  
“If that’s what you feel you need to do, then that’s what you need to do, James. I’m not going to tell you what to do. You need to listen to your heart and your body. You need to come to enjoy the silence for what it is, for how it gives you the space to hear what it is you really need. Remember the things I’ve taught you. The breathing, the counting, how you need to stop and just be still and think before you tear off trying to get one over Alex. Practice these things, and I mean, really practice them. Don’t just do them here after you’ve been punished. Do them out there in the world. Let them help calm your mind. Start there. We’ll work on the rest after that,” Greg said.  
  
“Yes, sir, I will, sir, I promise,” James said, and this time, he meant it.  
  
“Good boy,” Greg patted his head softly. “Now, if you want to worship me, I am certainly not going to say no. It’s the least I deserve from you for dragging me away from my work. Make it good.”  
  
“Yes, sir, I’ll do my very best, sir,” James said.  
  
James looked up and watched as his master shifted a little, and he moved forward, knowing where he wanted to start. Unlike other times when James was required to properly worship and praise his master, there was no set position or process to this, it was organic, and slow. James didn’t even really discard the blanket, but kept it over him, needing to know it was there.  
  
When James felt ready, he reverently, and with deep respect and love, freed his master’s cock, handling it with all the care and love he could muster. The aim was never quite just to get him off, though that usually happened in the end. James just enjoyed being able to worship his master’s magnificent cock, to bring him pleasure in exchange for all the pain he’d caused with his disobedience. He kissed it so softly, held it so carefully in his hands, gave everything to his master as he focused only on his pleasure. His master held him close, an arm across his shoulder gently, letting him work, enjoying just the peace and silence of this moment.  
  
James remembered not to hurry this time. He allowed himself to get lost in the scents, the tastes, the sensation of that hot skin, kissing it tenderly, whispering praise and sorrow and apologies to him as he felt his master’s hand slowly shift up to stroke his head gently. James would do this until he felt he had atoned for what he’d done, which was why it was definitely nothing like the times his master made him blow him under his desk. It required a much more delicate and reverential approach.  
  
This time, James propped himself up on his elbows to take his master’s hands in his and kissed them in the same reverential way, honouring the hands that had punished him and corrected him. He’d seen Alex do this when he was waking up Greg, but it wasn’t something he had ever been asked to do before. James just felt it was needed today before he went back to worshipping his cock.  
  
James loved his master’s hands. They were so big and strong, able to punish him and caress him in equal measure. He rubbed his face on them, kissed his palms, kissed every single knuckle joint, stroked them with his hands, thanked them for the pain they had just given him. His master seemed to enjoy it, and encouraged him to suck on his fingers. James obeyed, gazing up at him with big apologetic eyes.  
  
“I’m so sorry, master, I’m so sorry, sir. Thank you for punishing me,” James whispered, placing his head in his master’s hands.  
  
Greg gently stroked his fingers through his hair and James shivered. “I know you’re sorry, James, thank you. You’re a good boy, even if you are an impulsive little shit sometimes.”  
  
James responded by taking his master’s cock into his mouth, making his master groan and tangle his fingers in his messy hair. James could feel him harden, but he didn’t rush. Not yet, not yet. There were more soft little kisses all over his cock, he cupped his balls gently and licked them, he whispered praise, licked the length of it, licked the tip, made his master shudder.  
  
As much as James was focused solely on his master, it was getting to the point now where he was beginning to get aroused, and if his body wasn’t feeling quite so sore still, he might have encouraged his master to fuck him, to use that magnificent cock to take whatever pleasure he wanted from his body. But he didn’t think he was up for that today, and continued to use his mouth and hands instead. He loved the way his master smelled when he was aroused, all heat and sweat, testosterone and cigarettes. James never thought he’d ever find that such a turn on, but he did. It was incredible.  
  
There was always a point where his master had crossed the line into just plain horny, and James knew it when his hand pushed his head down onto his cock, his fingers grasping his hair. His cock felt so big in his mouth now, and it was such an honour to be able to pleasure him like this, to have his master want his mouth, his tongue, to close around him, and make him come. His master’s breathing grew heavier, louder, but James wasn’t really listening. He closed his eyes, and began to suck him a little faster, knowing he didn’t need to go slow now.  
  
But just because he didn’t need to go slow didn’t mean he did. He wasn’t sure his neck was up to it, and anyway, his master wasn’t really controlling him, just keeping him close. James still had free reign to worship that cock however he liked, and he kept going, stroking him with his hands as he sucked on the tip, tonguing it several times.  
  
Oh, God, he really wanted that cock inside him. He wanted his master to enter him, and pin him down, hold him close, and fuck him so agonisingly slowly his body ached all over again. Nothing ever felt as good as that, and he might have let out a soft groan of yearning as he kissed that magnificent cock again, adoring its size, its length, its girth, its smell, its hardness, it was everything he could ever want.  
  
But his body wasn’t up for it as much as his desires wanted. He shifted a little, feeling one knee ache as he stretched his leg out. His cock was growing hard, too, and it didn’t appreciate being pressed into the cushions. He stopped a moment and counted again, knowing he was focusing too much on himself and not on his master, before he continued.  
  
Greg noticed the pause and lifted his head up gently. “Are you alright? Do I need to rub you down again?”  
  
“No, sir, just – getting a little aroused, sir. I’m sorry, I should be focusing on you, not on my own cock,” James said.  
  
“Well, if you do a good enough job, maybe I’ll tend to that afterwards. Now, keep going, you’re not done yet,” Greg said.  
  
 “Yes, sir,” James replied and focused all his attention on that beautiful cock once more.  
  
His master leaned back now, and his grip on his hair softened as he got lost in the pleasure. James knew he was getting close, but he still didn’t really speed up. His master always preferred it to last as long as possible, and James didn’t mind at all. The longer he got to spend worshipping that cock, the better. It was the one thing he was good at that Alex couldn’t do. Alex couldn’t reduce their master to incoherent grunting as he licked his cock in a very specific way as he gently caressed his balls. Alex couldn’t do any of this. Alex _wouldn’t_ do any of this. Only James could worship him like this, to enjoy so much the way he could tell just how close he was getting, and to close his mouth around his cock as he felt him cross that line and come hard into his mouth. James would never be caught dead swallowing anyone else’s cum, but he’d do it for Greg. He’d do it for his master. It was the least he could do to make up for being so disobedient.  
  
James licked him clean afterwards, listening to his breathing, and feeling how relaxed his master now was. Those magnificent hands kept stroking his hair softly, and there was just silence now, breathing and silence, as James curled up in his lap again, bringing that blanket tight around him again, never wanting to leave his embrace. He gave him a few more soft little kisses as his cock relaxed and went soft, stroking it gently with his fingers. He loved that cock so much.  
  
“Come on, sit up next to me, boy, let me hold you tight,” Greg said, encouragingly.  
  
James still felt sore, but he did sit up, and let Greg bring him close as he clung to that blanket. And then, without warning, Greg turned his face towards him with a finger and kissed him, almost barely touching him, as a hand slowly moved inside the blanket to touch his chest, moving down towards his cock. James didn’t fight him; he didn’t want to. He was just in awe of the fact that he was kissing him, and wanted to give him pleasure after he’d been so disobedient. But then his master had taken hold of his cock, and all James could do was hang on and let him work.  
  
It all just felt incredible, that combination of pleasure searing through his body that mixed with the lingering pain, and he didn’t know how to deal with any of that. But then his master bent down and took his cock into his mouth and James just gasped and let it happen, drowning in how good he felt. His master was just so good with his mouth, he could do things James had never even thought of. And it wasn’t like this was the first time it had happened, but something about it seemed just so much more intense now, and he could only surrender to the pleasure until his master had brought him to orgasm, making his body ache in new and interesting ways. He was definitely going to need another rub down after this.  
  
But that’s not what happened. His master brought him into his arms and cuddled him gently, soothing him and telling him what a good boy he’d been. And all James wanted to do was curl up and sleep, to let his body rest after his ordeal. Greg must have sensed this, because once he felt James was settled, he shifted him so James could curl up on the cushions to sleep until he felt he’d recovered enough to join the household again. James wrapped that blanket tight around him, burying his head in his arms, and closed his eyes. He was sort of aware of Greg tidying around him, but not really. All he knew was that everything was now silent, and his body could now rest.  
  
And he knew, deep and certain within his heart, that things were going to change. He wasn’t going to spend his life endlessly being punished for no good reason. He was going to be a better boy. For Greg. To spite Alex. To become Greg’s favourite. To prove he was the best boy Greg owned. That’s what he was going to do. And no, it was most definitely _not_ revenge, most definitely not. James was not going to get revenge on Alex one last time by suddenly being the best boy he could ever be and putting Alex’s service to shame. Greg would paddle him so very hard if he did that.  
  
It would absolutely be worth it though.  



End file.
